


My Beloved Cat

by BobTheTrex



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Sad, Sad Ending, To remember my cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheTrex/pseuds/BobTheTrex
Summary: My cat was injured and put down today. this is in remembrance of her.her name was Crookshanks.





	My Beloved Cat

Oh cat, oh cat in my barn  
Why do you climb down my hill to the yard?  
Down there is danger and strife  
So why climb down my hill this night.  
Oh master, oh master of my home  
I must climb down though hill to thy yard.  
But why, but why cat of my heart?  
I must hunt for food you see?  
I cannot live with an empty belly don’t you see?  
I see, I see my beloved cat.  
But why must you go down to the hill my beloved cat?  
There are mice in the barn where you live.  
Oh master, oh master don’t you see?  
The mice have grown wise and can elude me.  
Ok, ok my beloved cat  
But beware for the iron horses of man run down that hill.  
Oh master, oh master I can outrun then.  
And like the mice and can elude them.  
Ok, ok my beloved cat but you must come back.  
Oh master, oh master I will be fine.  
For a will only cross thy road for one and only time.  
Then I will see you soon my beloved cat.  
The dawn broke night but thy cat still hunting she be.  
I worry and worry so.  
That I climb down my hill to find her.  
I do see her but it shoots my heart.  
That she lay on thy road her leg broke.  
Her breath in weak and so am I.  
For I can’t heal my beloved cat.  
Oh master, oh master please help me.  
The iron horses of man did see me.  
And they broke my leg in the night  
So, I could not return to you with all my might.  
Oh, my beloved cat I cannot heal you  
But I can end you.  
Oh master, oh master please don’t I will get better  
And never climb thy hill again.  
Oh, my beloved cat you will not heal  
Your leg is broke and your breath weak.  
I can not heal you but I will help you sleep.  
Oh master, oh master please I’m so tired.  
I know my beloved cat but my heart tires.  
.  
.  
.  
BANG.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to remember her so I wrote this minutes after her life ended.  
> it is far from good but I needed to make it.


End file.
